


Teachers Pet

by Kitkat_S



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Birds, Drama Teacher, F/M, High School, Jimmy the orphan, JimmyxThomas, M/M, Mr Barrow, Old Bat O'Brian, Pets, School Show, Sybil on maternity leave, Teacher-Student Relationship, ThomasxJimmy, student!Jimmy, teacher!thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat_S/pseuds/Kitkat_S
Summary: Recovering from the relatively recent death of his parents, Jimmy is determined to get his life back on track.However Jimmy struggles to connect with his old friends and having only his pet bird, Nigel, to keep him company outwith school, he feels lost.Until the new Drama teacher, Mr Barrow, shows up...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! I hope you like my first ever(and I mean first EVER) fanfic! This is just an idea at the moment so if you'd like me to keep writing it let me know in the comments! ;)

It was nearing the end of his final year at Downton Academy and Jimmy was determined to give it all he had. It was safe to say he'd been slacking the past year, finding it hard to concentrate on studying with all that had happened. However, he told himself, this term he would focus on more productive occupations.

Playing more on the piano for instance. He'd been asked to play for the school musical this year and turning up to after school rehearsals was rather an inconvenience to say the least. The amount of times he had to repeat a line until some awkward pubescent child sung the correct notes tried his patience. And he wasn't a very patient person to begin with. He could barely look at the keys without the hearing the same melodies running again and again through his mind. He would force himself to play more, * _I'll enjoy it once I get into it,_ * he thought.

Jimmy made his way to the main hall for a run through of Les Miserables, but stopped when he realised he'd forgotten to pick up the sheet music in his last class. Deciding it would be better to turn up late rather than without it, Jimmy turned back. Bumping straight into someone.  
"Sorry!" He apologised quickly, flashing his trademark smile. The black suited man he'd run into had just exited Headmaster Carson's office.  
"S'all right!" The smile was returned.  
It became a little awkward as both headed in the same direction, almost colliding a second time as they took their next step.

This caused Jimmy to look again at the dark haired stranger. He'd never seen him in the school before. The teachers and staff that he wasn't taught by had all crossed his path at least a couple of times in the corridor. Even if they hadn't, Jimmy was sure he'd notice a smart gentleman like this in a school assembly.

After apologising a second time and laughing self consciously, Jimmy and the stranger began down the hall. He was about to ask the man his name but he was beaten to it.

  
"And who might you be?" His warm voice seemed to echo around the empty hall.

  
"Jimmy Kent. At your service!" He stuck out his hand receiving a firm shake in return.

  
"Pleasure to meet you Jimmy. I'm Mr Barrow. I've been asked to take over Mrs Branson's drama class while she's on maternity leave."

  
"Oh hey! I'm headed to her room right now. Left me music for the school show there last period." Jimmy flushed. * _Great first impression_ * he scolded himself. He didn't want to make out he was a forgetful slob! Not when he was determined to turn over a new leaf!

  
Mr Barrow had become immediately more attentive, "You'll be in my class?"

  
Jimmy found the joy radiating off his new teacher lift a little weight off his chest.  
"Eh... yeah I guess so..." he replied looking infront of him.

  
It was nice to feel appreciated by someone other than his friends. He wouldn't have felt he needed this attention, had his parents been around. He used to be confident on the inside as well as the outside. Now it was all a lie. A mask. To stop others from bothering him. From asking if everything was "ok" or if he needed help just to ask. But Jimmy was too prideful. He didn't need anyone to see his weakness. Even those closest to him.

He felt Mr Barrow's cool grey eyes on him as he walked. Even in the dimly lit school building they seemed to shine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy finds his music sheets with the help of a certain teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have more of a plan now. I'll just post whatever I have when I feel happy with it.

Once Jimmy had walked Mr Barrow to the drama room, he found it already locked. Cursing, he scowled at the door and asked over his shoulder,  
"Wouldn't happen to have a key would you?"

  
He turned, finding a bunch of keys dangling next to his face. Mr Barrow chuckled lowly, "Right here, Jimmy."  
Jimmy rolled his eyes, amused.

He had never actually asked to be accompanied to the room but he was glad Barrow had come for... whatever reason he had. * _Perhaps Mr Barrow has to set up for his lessons?_ * he mused.  
"So,"Jimmy entered the dark classroom. "You starting soon? Mrs Branson must be getting along now."

  
Mr Barrow hovered near the door, the hall light silhouetting him from behind. "Yes, next week actually. Sybil won't admit to it but she is feeling the strain of carrying the extra weight around."

  
* _The two must know each other relatively well to be on a first name basis_ ,* Jimmy thought, it was the way he said it as well. With a certain fondness. But then again, Mrs Branson could befriend anyone with a few words and a beaming smile. She was one of those people you couldn't help but like. Rumour had it that she and her husband had eloped to Ireland together then reunited with her family once they found out she was with child.

  
* _If only I had such a happy life_ * Jimmy felt as blue as the drama classrooms walls when he got in this mindset. All his relationships didn't last long. They were never right. He tended to get bored or irritated with the girl's' lack of intelligence or sense of humour. Even flirting with Ivy to annoy Alfred had lost all it's fun when the sobering fact that his parents weren't coming back had hit him. His friends had been there for him but he had just wanted to be alone.

Distracting himself from his wandering thoughts, he focused on the matter at hand. The low light meant it was hard to see, but there were photos covering three walls from previous shows. The fourth wall had a large blackboard that could be pulled down to revolve to the next panel. Jimmy often enjoyed scribbling little pictures on there when he was in the room. Mrs Branson had let him "watch" her classroom at breaks. It was supposed to be used as study time but Jimmy loved to get away from the younger students filling the halls. Eighteen year old Jimmy, on the cusp of manhood, refused to socialise with anyone but his own year. And teachers of course.

Wanting to familiarise himself with the new staff member Jimmy decided to break the silence,  
"You known Mrs Branson long have you?"  
With a small smirk the dark haired man replied,"Yes, actually. Most of me life. Best friends we are. Real sweet girl that one. Helped me out more times than I can count..."  
He seemed to drift away, lost in a memory that would preferably be forgotten.

As the older man stood pensive, the young blonde checked the back tables for the sheet music. He could have sworn he'd left them here! When his search of the desks also proved fruitless he bent over to examine the floor.  
"Ah hah!" Jimmy stretched his arm out as he knelt to collect the fallen papers. He reversed out from between the table legs then turned to Mr Barrow waving the papers in triumph.  
I was hard to tell in the low light but the teacher appeared a little flushed, eyes darting away quickly as if he'd been caught staring at something he shouldn't have.

Barrow cleared his throat, "Is that all you needed in here then? I'd better lock up behind you." Jimmy got up and walked by Mr Barrow, smelling his fresh aftershave as he did. It was almost overpowering, yet he could still smell the distinct aroma of smoke.  
Jimmy had always secretly loved that smell. Alfred, on the other hand, never held back when expressing his extreme dislike of his friend's new bad habit. He didn't understand. He didn't know how much he needed it! He never had the stress of loosing both parents in one go!  
* _Mr Barrow would get it I'm sure_.* Jimmy looked back at the man locking up. His broad shoulders moving as he fiddled with the lock.

*click*  
"There we go." Mr Barrow tested the handle to ensure it was not going to open again. He turned to Jimmy wearing a chuffed smile, "Is that you away to the show rehearsal then?"  
Jimmy nodded then replied, "You headed anywhere tonight?"  
Mr Barrow took a slow step towards Jimmy, "Why? You want to come with me?"  
Jimmy smirked, "I'd rather do anything than go to rehearsals."

  
Barrow cocked his head,"Well there's always my after school classes you could attend."

  
"Really?!" Jimmy felt his heart jump. This could be his escape!

  
"4 till 5 in the music room. And at lunch. I would have used the drama room but apparently Mr Carson thinks the props in there are too precious so have put at risk. Personally though, I feel the instruments in the music room are more important. Without them there's no show! Props can be done without."

  
Jimmy’s heart sunk back down to where it was before. Mr Barrow was right. He was given an important responsibility, to provide the music for the show. He couldn't let everyone down.

Jimmy thanked Mr Barrow then began walking away. Before he got to the set of double doors ahead of him, he asked, "Can I come to you if there's anything I need to know?"  
"I don't see why not." Mr Barrow called back.  
Jimmy smiled to himself as he continued on walking through the door. He's not bad, for a teacher.

The corridor they had come along on the way there seemed eerily quiet without a companion. Jimmy picked up the pace, eager to get rid of the strange feeling in his stomach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never taken drama so if anyone could give me an idea of what goes on during classes I'll be very grateful!  
> \\(^x^\\)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to comment if you want me to write some more!  
> Peace out!  
> Muah \\(^x^\\)


End file.
